Favorite Git
by Jaimiisaholly
Summary: [I'd kill to be there outside playing in the snow, making snow angels and throwing snowballs at retarded little gits.] A grin grew on her face.[Potter is my one favorite git.]Her face turned to horror.[I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!]


**F_avorite_ Git **  
_based on semi-true events_

* * *

_**Summery:** "You bastard hic.."And that was the day that went down in History, or just around the school.. Lily Evans slugged James Potter furiously almost knocking him off his seat. It sure was a sight to see, the way her fist collided with his face, and how everyone sat in silence. **JL 1shot **_

_Lily goes to war with James when he keeps pranking her, and James can't figure out why she keeps beating him up. When the truth comes out, why was love never the answer before? Maybe it's because Lily is a bit of a Prejudice? Or James held too much of an ego? Either way, this is how it all ended up.. __  
_

- -

**_December 20th 1976 (8:28 a.m.) _****_  
_**  
Long gorgeous red-shinning locks curved her head, pale yet tanned skin, thick black eyelashes fluttered, and a pair of green eyes tried to stay crossed. Gryffindor's Head Girl closed her eyes and whined loudly: "This is hope- **hic** -less." Her emerald orbs glared at a tall brunette witch, who stood a few feet back and had a 'straight' face on her lips. Marilynn Marjorie a Seventh year Slytherin, was leaning against a stone pillar in the South wing corridor (and was badly trying to not laugh at the prank the Marauders played on her.)

Marjorie had dark, almost black hair, and green eyes like Lily's. Unlike most of them, she was a 'warm' Slytherin. She knew most of her lot was bad people, but she hated being judged by her House. Lily was the first one who accepted her for herself.

Lily Evans, Head Girl, had been wandering the halls with her best friend when a jinx hit her. It was obvious that it wasn't a misunderstanding, for there were only those two students wandering that wing: Lily and Marilynn. Therefore Lily went ahead and bellowed angrily, cursing his name, along with a string of long vocabulary which weren't spells.. She knew that prat had an invisibility cloak, she wasn't that stupid. Dumbledore was off his rocker to make such a bloke Head boy, utterly insane.

Grinding her perfect teeth together, the redhead darkly wanted revenge.

She hiccupped again, complaining as she watched her hands turn blue and then slowly return to their normal color. Acid filled her pretty eyes, oh; she'd kill that wanker if it were the last thing she did that day.

The Gryffindor launched another few noises, and an annoyed groan.

Marilynn finally broke down in laughter.

* * *

A rough hand skidded through a mess of black tufts, scrunching up the hair on his head. James Potter yawned loudly and kept galloping down the stairs quickly, trying to reach the Great Hall for breakfast. Once he had managed to slide his toned Quidditch body through the crowds of drooling girls, he ran into the Hall and skidded on the floor in front of his House table. As his skidding came to a stop, he posed, as a Muggle Rock Star would do for pictures and posters he saw in some people's room.

He was wearing socks.

James grinned and sat down quickly beside his fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin (who was currently very talented in the subject of eating eggs along with sun dried tomatoes, reading a 'Moon Curses Vol. III' book, and rolling his eyes at 'his' pathetic mentally challenged five year old friend.) Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew on the other hand, were deeply immersed in a game they called, _'Eat till your belly bursts and hurl on the Ravenclaw's behind you'._ Charming.

Inhaling the mouth-watering scent of fresh pancakes, thousands of eggs cooked in different ways, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, waffles, sun dried tomatoes, walls of toast, pumpkin juice and large, warm pots of black coffee; Heaven in any growing teenagers eyes, James couldn't disagree with his stomach that he was hungry.

Pulling himself up a plate and quickly nabbing the food he wanted, he poured himself coffee in a red mug and dug in. Using his fork, he poked his sunny-side-up egg and started to raise it to his salivating mouth, the yoke dripping slowly, when he noticed a figure in the corridor running towards the Mess Hall.

Placing down his fork, he squinted a little and noticed the figure had -- red hair.

You could tell her eyes were blazing as she stormed into the room, her fiery hair giving away the pent up anger. This was one of the many things he enjoyed about Lily Evans, her attitude and her unknown cute yet sexy looks when she was down right pissed off. Lily stopped beside him, her hands drawn in fists-

"You bastard **hic**.."

And that was the day that went down in History, or just gossiped around the school.. Lily Evans slugged James Potter, furiously, almost knocking him off his seat. It sure was a sight to see, the way her fist collided with his face, and how everyone sat in silence. Even James couldn't believe what had happened. As soon as it had begun the redhead spun around and retreated from the Great Hall, her Slytherin friend following closely behind her. James touched his cheek lightly and winced a little, that was going to leave a mark.

"Talk about bitch alert," Commented Sirius, his eyes lingering on the large arched doorway. He shrugged his shoulders and returned to his plate: "Oh well, she'll get over it."

_"Oh well, she'll get over it."_

James narrowed his eyes and heavily glared at Sirius, meanwhile placing his arms on either side of his breakfast plate. The 'dog' however was throwing his food at an intense speed into his large mouth.. Large mouth all right.

"You jinxed her didn't you? The new jinx we created; the one that made your hands and nose turn blue when you hiccoughed? That's why she fucking punched me for no reason, she's never went that far!"

Sirius mumbled something.

"What's that? I'm sorry Padfoot, I don't understand 'I'm a pig' language."

Sirius glared playfully and cleared his throat: "I said I did, it's not like she saw me-"

"Yeah, but now she thinks I did it, great going you prat. How am I ever going to convince her I'm a good bloke after all?"

"I dunno, bring her some toast?"

James sighed, "I don't have the energy to hit you right now- I'm just wondering how I'm going to make this up to her? She hates me. And like hell I'm going to give her toast, she'd probably hurt my jewels more than my cheek and ego."

Remus coughed behind his book, dragging Sirius's attention to him. The wizard closed his book and got up from his seat. He was a bit thin, but many boys were his age, and his sandy blonde hair curled around his cheekbones, giving him a 'sweet' look. Smiling slightly he opened his mouth.

"I'm going to go to the Library and sign out another book, Sirius honestly, you're gonna get fat one day. See you in DADA."

Sirius gave a fake hurt look, then suddenly something clicked- he dropped his fork and ran after his werewolf friend.

His long messy hair covered his sullen eyes, and a frown that was scratching his heart. James Potter loved Miss Evans very much, but he always had this odd sensation to show off to her whenever she came around. Talking to his father about this problem, Mr. Potter slowly admitted he did the same thing with his mother.

James, obviously interested in a way to get Lily, asked his father what he did to get his mother. His father had just shaken his head and said he'd find his own answers, there's nothing easy about love. The only thing he gave to James was a quote, a single sentence: "Listen to her, listen to you."

**A.** Lily Evans has heard his heart through and through, and still wanted nothing to do with him.

**B.** Lily Evans would never take him seriously. It was the honest truth.

**C.** Why would she want to take him seriously?

**D.** Why- WHY THE HELL WERE HIS ARMS GLUED TO THE TABLE!

**_"SIRIUS MARU BLACK!"_**

Somewhere in the Gryffindor tower, a seventeen-year-old boy with shoulder length black hair and gray eyes, head perked up, as if he heard someone yelling. Shrugging his shoulders, his interest went back in to a new edition PlayWizard.

* * *

**_December 22nd (1:56 p.m.)_**

Heavily decorated pieces of ice fluttered down to the snowy grounds of Hogwarts School from the clouds, their pearl color carpeting every tree, plant and hill. The cold season outside stayed there, but was evident on some of the windows. Like little creative scribbles on every panel of glass, the frost enjoyed its artsy frozen water designs. Lily Evans also secretly loved it. She sighed heavily, staring out the window in dying bliss. What wouldn't she give to be out there?

_'I'd kill to be there outside playing in the snow, making snow angels and throwing snowballs at retarded little gits.'_

A grin grew on her face.

_'James Potter is my number one favorite git.'_

Her face turned to horror.

_'He's not my favorite git! He's a git that picks on me a lot and won't stop asking me out! Why would I prank my favorite git an- HE'S NOT MY FAVORITE GIT!'_

Lily smacked her hand on her forehead and groaned quietly.

"Having an orgasm, Evans?"

Her jaw dropped, the nerve of that Black!

Spinning around she hissed at the rebel Marauder: "Can't keep your fantasies to yourself, Black?"

His slush covered boots (he was obviously running around on the grounds between classes- or during, what an idiot) were crossed and rested on his school desk, his long rule-breaking black hair was curled around his ears and a cheeky grin was owned on his face. He was known as a heartthrob in Hogwarts, but the only look Lily ever gave him was a disgusted one.

"Keep dreaming, Lils, only James thinks of you that way."

"Maybe I'll hurl next time I wake up from a nightmare, with you involved in it."

You could hear the smirk in his words: "So dreaming of me are we, we both know James wouldn't like that." He whispered.

Holding her tongue, she told herself to just cool down and try to pay attention to her boring History class. With an annoying, never-ending-his-rambles, complete considerate pig behind you, who would be able to concentrate on a subject that made you catch up on your sleep?

"Tsk, tsk, Evans. Day dreaming about me in class now, aren't we the naughty one!"

"You asshole." She whispered, "I'm going to fucking slaughter you."

"Bleeding Hell, James was right, even out of erotic dreams she's feisty."

**That. Was. It.**

Keeping her bright green eyes focused on her professor, her left hand sneakily reached into her robe pocket and her tiny fingers clasped around her wand. Slowly and hardly notable, she pointed the tip of her willow wand. Slowly and hardly notable, she pointed the tip of her willow wand at the 'stupid' boy behind her. She muttered a charm.

_"Spectrum."_

A spider like thread rushed out of her wand and tangled itself around the chair leg of Sirius's seat. Slowly, like a caterpillar, it crawled up onto his back and lay there. Unknowingly to Sirius his black clothes started to turn hot pink, while at the same time his lips were magically being stretched into a large grin.

Whispers soon broke out in the room, eyes dashing towards the handsome Sirius Black, and then retreating to muffle the owners giggles. Before Mr. Binns realized it, his entire class was giggling about something he was unaware of. Tiredly looking up he-

"Oh, Merlin, Mr. Black. Explain your clothing- and why are you smiling?"

* * *

**_December 22nd (3:07 p.m.)_**

"I can see that you have many.. Capillaries in your hand? Oh, and your blood is blue!"

Lily rolled her eyes at Marilynn, who was publicly hugging herself in congratulations at her great guesses for palm readings. It was the Gryffindors and Slytherins in Divination, an awfully boring class that annoyed Lily to no end. Why the hell did she even bother coming back to this class, when last year she drowned everything out yet managed a fairly good 'O' in it? Because her professors said she should take it, bloody professors and their bloody-

"Alright, now I want you to turn around and read the person's palm behind you. And remember to wash your hands after this class, no one wants another ones germs!"

Students snickered at their fluttery teacher, and some just rolled their eyes. Sighing, the red head swirled in her seat and came face to face with James. Her eyes found the place she hit him, and she winced unnoticeably, how could she be so cruel? A simple yelling at him would do, not physical harm...

Could her day get any worse?

"Let's try to be civil, and this will be done sooner before I know it." She sighed, forgetting about her guilt of hitting him.

"Alright.."

Lily's head jerked up at the sound of defeat in the boy's voice. Her eyes lingered on him, even as she felt him grab her hand and even though his soft fingertips traced the lines on her small hand. There was something wrong, why wasn't he being his pratty little self? The one that always had a 'charming' grin on his face, and his hands behind his back, like a little boy being caught with something precious.

Her mind blocked out everything around James and herself, only they mattered for the few minutes they shared. She began to notice how his hair had that 'just out of bed' look but it wasn't tangled, it just looked like it was. How odd. And for the first time ever, Lily Evans noticed that James's glasses were a rusty color, were thin-wired and rectangular. Something she really never took note to.

"- and your mind will seem to cross over a lot this year."

The Head Girl blinked and the world returned around her, and she found herself dizzily looking into hazel eyes. As if naturally, she reached out for his left hand, tilted her head down and tried to understand the lines on his palm.

"Your hand it actually small, it's not like other blokes." She commented softly.

"Yeah, I use to hate it when I was younger, could never properly hold my juice cup. (He blushed slightly and she laughed) My mum told me some women like smaller hands, and I still don't know why she said that."

Lily smiled a little and let her small fingers smooth over his palm. Not too slow nor too quickly, she wanted to savor this moment and not let him know at all he was softening her heart, and thousands of butterflies were in her stomach.

She just didn't know why the butterflies were there.

* * *

**_December 22nd (3:58 p.m.)_**

Dark eyes and smooth silky hair draped in the air, the girl looking straight down the stone circular staircase. Her black, sculpted eyebrows scrunched together. She hated taking the long way down after a tiring class, your legs would be numb and it was hard to walk. The Brutal Stairs of Death, Marilynn, proudly named them. She named them after her jelly like legs gave out and she went sliding down the stairs; that day had immensely sucked. The Slytherin gave the stairs a dirty look and narrowed her eyes at them. When she became Headmaster, these stairs were the first things to go.

A redhead with her arms piled with schoolbooks, slowly passed Marilynn. Lily's hair was quite long, half way down her back in beautiful curls, and small separated ones hanging in front of her face, blocking her view.

"Lily," The Slytherin sang. Picking up her own books splayed all over the stone floor. She jogged up to her friend, who heaved her books up higher.

Lily grunted, giving her a hint to keep talking.

"You know, if you were to cast a charm on your books, put them on your pocket, accio'd my broom, we could be in the Tower in a minute tops?"

Marilynn fluttered her eyelashes flirtingly at Lily, mixed in with a touch of a dreamy sigh.

"And since I'm bad at charms, you know, you could do it for me?" She gave a large cheesy grin.

The Irish witch stopped walking down the stairs, turned around and stared at her odd friend.

"I don't want to do all that, we need the exercise ("YOU'RE THE TOOTHPICK!") but I wouldn't mind shrinking my books into hand size, which can easily fit in my book bag."

Bending slightly, she handed some of her books to Marilynn, and started to place the other books on the floor when a small novel slipped out of her grasp. Groaning as she watched it slide down a few stairs, she turned quickly on her heel and-

Slipped on the book pile and skidded down twenty stairs, landing perfectly at the bottom of the staircase.

Her bum hurt, the palms of her hands were a little scraped. She lost one shoe, and her nylons now had a run in it. Lily glared at the stupid novel of hers, and reluctantly looked over her shoulder at her now ten heavy books, which were now spread randomly all over the staircase. Rubbing her face and pressing the skin on it downwards, she yelled in frustration. Getting to her knees then her sore feet, she started muttering things like: "Beautiful, just fucking beautiful."

With a feared expression on her face, Marilynn ran down the stairs, picking up Lily's fallen books on the way. Once she reached the bottom of the staircase, she charmed to books to shrink into her pocket, and quickly went over to her dazzled friend. Opening her mouth to ask if the Head Girl was all right, her eyes widened and she gasped.

Lily stared at her friend, what was wrong?

Marilynn hadn't said a word, just grabbed Lily and towed her to the Girls Lavatories. There she was shoved in front of a mirror, a full-length six-foot mirror with little swirly carvings as the border. Within the mirror was a girl with fiery hair.. and ink all over her skin. Writing ink. It was even slightly smudged on her skirt.

How could this happen? Lily didn't know. But the last person to touch her now inky hands and skirt was only one single boy.

James Potter.

Her bright green eyes narrowed.

_'And I thought he was actually another person hidden inside, but it was just a mask, a bloody mask._

* * *

**_December 22nd (6:05 p.m.)_**

Shining black hair flickered in the candlelight. His hair was quite long, and it shielded his face from the whispers around him. He did not care of what they thought, but of what someone thought. The Marauders were worried about him, he had been quiet all day, and the only reaction they got from him when they tried to crack a joke, was a tiny smile. Remus had of course found out why he was so depressed, and tried helping but then left it for him to solve. Peter said to move on, why would he like a girl who slapped him around anyway?

Sirius.. Well, Sirius.. Sirius was just plain pissed.

"He's acting like a fool who just lost his dic-!" He hissed.

Remus sighed and kept using his spoon as a quill, drawing designs in his green mashed potatoes: "That's because Lily is Prong's world, no matter how you look at it. He indeed loves her."

"It's his own fault he keeps pranking her." Sirius mumbled.

Remus just glared.

They watched as James moved for the fourth time that dinner, reaching for his pumpkin juice goblet. His eyelids hooded his hazel eyes, and slowly pink lips touched the curve of the golden cup lip. Childish, yes, but James Potter preferred Pumpkin juice any day to any kind of drink, besides coffee, that muggle stuff had a place in his heart any day.

Suddenly Sirius's eyes widened and he started coughing violently, beating his chest harshly to clear his throat. After a few pats on the back from Peter. Sirius looked at James, who raised an eyebrow, and then Mr. Black burst out into mad laughter. At first it was normal laughter, which soon grew so much, their table started to watch, along with some other students.

His face was beat red from the blood rushing to his face, his body was being supported by the table, his frame leaning over the edge slightly. Bubbles of giggles still came, but ever so slowly he laughed the words: "You're teeth have been colored green by writing ink."

James rubbed a finger against one tooth, and soon enough, there it was, a smudge of green ink on his fingertip. And only one person in the whole school used green ink..

Lily grinned and waved flirtishly at James, giving a sarcastic look before she pointed to her own goblet and quirked a 'smart-ass' smile at him.

His eyes narrowed, this meant war.

* * *

**_December 23rd (6:33 a.m.)_**

She moaned, feeling the hot soothing water sprinkle and run down her back in overflowing rivers. The steamy air clouded her thoughts and all she focused on was the sunflower aroma, along with the seducing morning shower. Lily Evans wasn't really a 'bath' person; she loved hot showers. Sometimes she'd put the plug in the bathtub, and have purple bubbles from her Apple Blossom soap in between her toes.

Just thinking about those Apple Blossoms bubbles, she was glad she had brought three packs from Diagon Alley this year. Instantly, she grasped the bar of soap, lathering it, and applying to her body. Lily suddenly had this odd feeling and looked at her 'soapy' legs.

There was frogspawn, mashed, all over her long silky legs. She quickly looked at the soap in her hand, before giving it a look of horror and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Somewhere in the Seventh year Boy's bathroom, a tall black haired boy was grinning madly as he heard loud shrill screams in the Headgirl's Shower room beside him. He lathered his strong arms in apple blossom soap, smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world.

* * *

**_December 23rd (10:00 a.m.)_**

Lily had been gritting her teeth all morning, and those who passed her could almost hear the stones rubbing against another. Quite skin crawling, Marilynn told her. Telling her best friend about the whole 'frog' incident, Marilynn mumbled something like: _"No wonder people were screaming **'plaque'**, and **'the muggle God is out to get us!'** ."_ Who knew that the actual frogspawn soap would let the eggs fall down the drain, feed on the elegy, and then developed into large frogs within fifteen minutes? Obviously Potter did.

Being Head Girl, of Gryffindor no less, she was to put a stop to these things. She never did though, because having a Head Boy who was also in Gryffindor and head of a pranking group.. Well it was pointless. You may get them in a bit of trouble, but they'd give you a lot of trouble. Actually.. James hadn't pranked anyone in the school, 'except me', she thought darkly. He was different, yet he still had a bit of his old self with him. It was cute.

Cute?

Lily stopped walking down the corridor, and Marilynn soon stopped too, seeing as how she was talking to herself. No more greasy food for her, French fries for example, she agreed. They may be fattening and taste yummy, but it made her act goofy sometimes-

Greasy food.

As if the Grinch himself, a coy and tainting smirkish grin filled her face.

_Grease.._

* * *

**_December 23rd (12:23 a.m.)_**

James Potter grinned; he wondered how she liked his surprise. He had just finished his Magical Creatures class, and was sweating mad from the running he had to do. Herding Literae's was not fun, or even a sport, it was a silly game the jumping crabapple looking-like creatures played on their prey. He frowned he was no prey. Then he flashed a ego-like grin, he was the prowler.. or something else.. _Stupid muggle studies. __  
_  
A group of transferred Japanese students passed him, two boys and three girls. They just smiled, and laughed something in their home language.**_( "Baka etchi..") _**Shrugging his shoulders, he raced towards the moving flight of stairs. If he missed this one case, he'd wait another seven minutes for it to move again, something he did not want to do, **he wanted a shower. ****  
**  
He lifted up his arm and sniffed, then put it down and gave a disturbed facial expression.

**Bad.**

Quickly side sitting the rail, he slid down the rail of the stone staircase. Going faster than normal..

**_WHACK!_**

Once he had managed to piece himself together, groaningly, he straightened his damaged back from the harsh fall, and collected his schoolbooks together. He growled and stared at the rail, noticing it was slicked in grease..

Stupid Evans.

* * *

**_December 23rd (2:03 p.m.)_**

She had brushed her hair; pre applied her only makeup (mascara and lip chap), changed into a warmer sweater and had washed her face. Lily had a spare block, so she decided to have a small nap and then freshen up for her next Block. Marilynn of course didn't have a spare, seeing as how she didn't do her Charms 6 &7 courses last year, which Lily had. She grinned; her Slytherin friend was probably making a Voodoo doll of her now (Marilynn absolutely loathed charms, the ones that helped you shrink, accio, and fly anyway). She just shrugged while letting her brush run through her hair one last time, and then dropped it onto the bed as she stood up.

Stretching her sore arms above her head, she groaned as she felt the bones in her fingers crack.

Lily Evans went to her nightstand, swiped her shiny Head Girl badge, and pinned it safely above her left breast. She hadn't really enjoy placing it there, but the school had always had that tradition, and she wasn't one to break them.. much.

Deciding between her school loafers and a pair of over used sandals, she settled on the loafers for the next class. Potions, another favorite class of hers. Slughorn was said to be a hard marking teacher, she saw him as a softy, after she started giving slick remarks and becoming the student of his class of course. The red head grinned, the man was odd, but the teacher pet thing she didn't mind, more marks, more the merrier.

Stepping across clean clothes thrown all over her double dormitory shared with other girls, she drastically made her way over to her shiny black loafers. Placing each foot within them, she opened the door and took her first step-

Her green eyes widened.

Her shoes were glued to the floor. Literally **glued** to the floor..

She screamed, fisted her hands and waved her arms slightly.

Her feet were also glued inside her shoes..

- -

**Flip. **

**_Flop._ **

**Flip.**

A second year boy with extremely light blonde hair, and a pair of periwinkle eyes, stared. He was from Ravenclaw and he just realized it was a good thing to be in his house, or he'd act like her. A Head Girl from Gryffindor wearing bright pink sandals, and her skirt school uniform along with a beautiful white sweater. It seemed like the only thing that stayed on her face lately, was a never ending pursed line, showing the world her mood. She was obviously someone not to mess with, but he didn't know that yet.

He paused and opened his mouth: "Miss, why-?"

She stopped in the dimly lit corridor, turned on her heel and growled.

**_"Shut up, Kid."_**

Then went back to stalking down the hall angrily.

The Ravenclaw's knees almost buckled in fright.

* * *

**_December 23rd ( 11:56 p.m.)_**

The Marauder's had just gotten back from a rough night with Moony, and it was bad enough they weren't home for the Holidays, like other students who left that day at noon sometime. Thankfully, to James's pleasure, Lily Evans had stayed behind, along with her new pet Maryilnn gave her. A pure black kitten with wicked yellow eyes, cute but scary.. and it had claws. James wasn't much of a cat lover, they didn't like him, and he didn't like them. Simple.

His fellow two friends and himself were quiet tired and their robes were wet from the cool snow outside. The only thing they wanted was a hot shower, and a warm bed to sink into. They moaned, just thinking about it made him want it even more. He turned his black shaggy head and looked at Sirius, the same glint in his blue eyes.

And so the race was on.

The Invisibility cloak was pulled off and thrown over James shoulder, and Sirius was right on his tail, running up their set of staircase to the Boy's dormitories. Luckily, since only twenty Gryffindors remained for the Holiday's, they could be as loud as they wanted, pounding up those never-ending stairs.

James, being on the Quidditch team, was beautifully built and was almost sprinting up the stairs. Half whispering and slightly yelling, he unlocked the Dormitory door; and-

He fell on the floor. Again.

But he had slipped on something, something wet.. Without the light on, it was pretty hard to see and he groped by his feet for what he slipped on. _Wet, it was something wet._ James rubbed it between his thumb and pointer finger, trying to figure it out. Soon enough, the light flicked on, and there were sounds of a door closing. Someone was throwing up.

Looking down at his hand, he almost hurled as well.

Blood.

His hazel eyes widened, _for the_ **_love of Merlin's fucking beard.. _**

There were tampons, girl tampons, used tampons! All bloody and laying all over the floor, in his room was a whole bunch of girl sanitary junk! He shuddered, and with a flick of his wand, they were gone and only a nightmare.

Little did he know, a young woman with long curly red hair was carrying a bottle of ketchup and a box of tampons up to her own boarding room, snickering as she took her time on every stair step.

* * *

**_December 24th (10:30 p.m.)_**

Taking a deep breath in, she exhaled her warm air into the frosty one. She was outside, walking about the Grounds, on a very used path way. Many had walked this path, but all went in different directions off it. Lily trudged through the snowy trail, her feet falling in place of someone's larger ones. She grinned softly, making this a game, hoping into the much larger footprints than her own size five feet. Being alone, smiling, having a bit of fun, she decided to sing.

_"I'm gonna do it darlin'. I could waste time trying to figure it out, I'm jumping anyhow. I've never been this far: Didn't know love could run so deep, didn't know I'd lose this much sleep."_

She opened her eyes slowly, coming to a stop in the snow. Her voice richly soft and delicate, her green eyes focused on the beautiful yet bared tree trail in front of her. Lily saw the Birch tree, but once she closed her eyes and reopened them, it was a boy with a darkened face. A pretend boy, a pretend boy she imagined she was singing to.

_"Holding you close, chasing that moon. Spending all night loving just who you are. Sparks flying in the dark, shooting out lights. Running down dreams, figuring out what love really means. Baby giving you my heart: is a real fine place to start."_

The red head spun around quickly in a delicate circle, then kept jumping into the foot holes. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, lips plump and slightly purple, bright eyes twinkling merrily, and her creative imagination taking full control.

_"Somethin' is goin' on, I can't explain but sure can touch: It's callin' both of us. Stronger than any fear or doubt, it's changin' everything I see: It's changin' you, it's changin' me. Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon. Spinnin' all night, lovin' just who you are: Sparks flyin' in the dark. Shootin' down lights, runnin' down dreams, figurin' out what love really means: Baby, givin' you my heart, is a real fine place to start."_

She had a very contagious smile on her face, and every time a very high Soprano part would occur, she would tilt her head back and just belt it out beautifully. Lily Evans, back in Muggle School, she was a singer, a very talented one at that. Hopping into the set of footprints, her voice never faltered. But it faltered someone ahead of her, causing them to become interested in the music. Their school scarf dancing around their neck in the slight cool breeze.

_"Right here, right now's the perfect spot, the perfect time. The perfect moment when your skin is next to mine. Yeah, yeah: Holdin' you close, (Holdin' you close.) Chasin' that moon. (Chasin' that moon.) Spinnin' all night, lovin' just who you are: Sparks flyin' in the dark. Shootin' out lights, (shootin' down lights.)"_

Lily lowered her voice slightly, closing her eyes along with it. She felt the chilling breeze sweep by her, picking up snowflakes and making them soar once again. Her mouth she let open, and inhaled sharply, loving the feel of the cold air tingle her throat. But suddenly as she got use to repeating the process, with her eyes still close- she bumped into someone's back. Bright green eyes snapped open.

A pair of arms grabbed her own, stopping her from falling into the snow. Great reflexes only a toned body and Quidditch playing could do..

Lily stared for a moment at the stranger, slightly entranced.. Before ripping out of their arms and back down the trail she took that day.

James Potter watched the love of his life run away from him, the only one who could speed up his heart.

--

**_December 25th (9:45 a.m.)_**

The sound of bubbly laughter and very girlish giggles tingled in the air, the dorm walls listening to the sound of wrapping paper being ripped and gasps or groans of disappointment. It was Christmas morning, and Merlin's beard some couldn't wait till their friends were up yet, and already attacked their own Christmas pile. Marilynn, being one of these hyper, selfish little gits of magical students.. Heaven forbid she let her Headgirl sleep in, till 5:00 am that is.. At least it wasn't like 2:00am, like last year, Lily had a very large hissy fit, saying how un-merry of her it was. Marilynn said Chris Cringle wouldn't let her live it down.. A few seconds later, balls of coal was in Lily's bed.

The dark-haired seventh year girl grinned happily, her eyes closed as she tried to stretch her smile larger at her best friend. Her best friend just gave her a roll of her bright green eyes, muttering about she was so not cute, innocence wasn't her style. Marilynn just mock glared at this, saying she'd retreat to her own Slytherin dorm if her friend was going to be fussy. This was soon forgotten once Lily said she'd never allow her back in the Gryffindor tower, Headgirl came with quite some great powers.

The Slytherin just grumbled to herself.

Three grueling hours later, Lily found herself surrounded by a pile of unwrapped gifts of all sort, wrapping paper stuck to her moist feet, and a few glittering bows on her messy red head. Besides the fact her parents weren't with her this Christmas, her best friend in the world was. Lily lifted her gaze on her presents and to her friend, who was throwing bits of colored confetti in the air and twirling around in her long shirt and green silk pants, a smile on her face as they fell on her smooth skin.

Lily felt comforted, knowing she wasn't the only one who loved Christmas, especially one when you weren't alone.

She smiled and jumped to her feet, scrapping confetti off her personal Dorm room, throwing it on Marilynn, who just laughed merrily. A small, very tired, black kitten curiously watched two females jump around in paper, from its warm spot on her owner's bed. Yawning, showing its tiny teeth, it nuzzled its head by its feet again.

* * *

**_December 25th (10:58 a.m.)_**

It was Christmas.

A time for lovers, family, and close friends.

A time to be happy and celebrate with those you had.

A time to be loved.

James knew it was Christmas.

He knew he had his Marauders with him, the best people in his life.

He had celebrated, opening gifts, sharing laughter, and playing little pranks on each other.

A time to be loved and love in return.. His friends had his love.. Just not the love he wanted to give. To Lily Rose Evans, that is.

Yet a small package on the floor, no bigger than your fist, with sparkling green wrapping paper and a bright red bow sat in front of him. It was staring him, with it's evil large pretty bow and its glistening paper.. It was waiting to be unwrapped.. It was dying to be unwrapped. The only problem was, he was scared to open it.

Because it was addressed to him from Miss Evans herself.

Sirius, in a mountain of box Wet start fireworks and Muggle Jelly Beans, he watched his best friend stare down a Christmas gift. It was the last one in Prong's pile, and the most 'prettiest' from his concern. Was it too pretty for him to open it? Sirius rolled his eyes; his best friend was a total git. It's was a Christmas gift, no matter what it was wrapped with, it was MEANT to be opened!

"Prong's, you _stupid_ bloke-"

The taller Quidditch player with long straight black hair, jumped off his four poster bed, and swooped up his friends gift. Running straight into their own personal bathroom, slamming the door behind him. It only took James a total of two minutes to register what happened, and one more to realize Sirius was already out of the bathroom.

He looked at his friend with a gapping mouth, then to the smaller Golden snitch with extra light feather wings, struggling to get it's wings free from the strangers fingers. As it spun around angrily at its napper, the words 'Lily's Git' were carved elegantly by it's wing hole, were noticed.

James almost died of surprise, and the large warm filling feeling in his heart.

Sirius shut their dorm room, before letting the snitch go, and clearing his throat.

"Prong's, buddy ol' pal.. I have to tell you _something_.."

* * *

**_December 25 (11: 02 a.m.)_**

Lily and Marilynn had been cuddling Wire, Lily's new precious black kitten, when a large amount of noises sounded in their House Tower. Mostly curses, loud yelling, smashing of something, and girlish shrieks along with loud pleading. One could resist such curiosity, but arilynn Majorie. And without even a split second, Maryilnn whipped on her night robe, threw open the door, and nearly ran down the Dorm stairs and into the Hogwarts Common Room. It didn't take long before Lily followed in her steps.

A tall Seventh Year boy was holding a heavy novel in one hand, his wand in the other. Whipping his head around, the face of a furious James Potter glared at the new arrivers. His left hand obviously gripped the Library book even more- Thank goodness Remus and Peter were in the Hospital wing, Remus would've killed him for throwing books around. Even if it was for a good cause.

The Headboy snarled at Marilynn.

"So you were in this, eh? Felt like helping us? How about I help you.."

The Slytherin shrieked, and hid behind Lily, who had just departed from the stairs. She just blinked as her friend slunked behind her. Returning her eyes to the boy in front of her, she opened her mouth-

"Lily, these two pathetic friends of ours.. Have decided in the beginning of December, to help us. In other words, share our obvious affection and undying love for another." Heaved James, anger ringing in his voice.

Sirius suddenly popped up from behind a sofa: "You were being so slow, we had to help you in your retarded social skills-"

James finally threw the novel at his friend, barely missing him. Sirius smartly stayed behind the couch, but didn't keep his mouth shut.

"PRONGS! You _bleeping_ nicked me!"

"Good for that." He snarled in response.

He spun around, and his eyes softened once they laid upon her.. Miss Lily Evans.

"Lily, I'm extremely sorry for what I have done.. But it's no excuse for these two morons. They're the ones who pranked you the first two times, making you think it was me! They did it for us to get really mad at each other, prank another, and then fall madly in love."

He sighed shakily, and his hazel eyes struck her heart.

"And I've accomplished all those things."

The stunned Headgirl just stared, the willow wand in her right hand, dropped to the floor with a thud. Did the selfish James Potter just admit he loved her? Was the Hogwarts Headboy and girl romance actually coming true?

"Sirius is right, you were taking too long!" Yelled Marilynn; still hiding behind Lily.

James's eyes narrowed, "At least I have the courage to admit it and stand tall now, not like a certain cowardly Slytherin we all know."

Sirius appeared from out behind the sofa again.

"James, we know you're having an affair with Snivelus, but in front of Lily.. Where's your manners?"

"Up your arse, Padfoot."

"Only you've been their." He winked.

A hex flew by Sirius's head, and he squealed, ripping towards the Portrait hole, flinging it open, and running down the corridor.

Lily's eyes were blazing too, and before the others knew it, she toohad ran out of the Portrait hole. There was yelling in the corridor and certain girly shriek again..

* * *

**_December 25th (11:32 a.m.)_**

James had put Marilynn in a headlock; charmed her hair bright pukie green, gave her a few ruffles of her hair, and sped after a very peeved red head. He stuffed the Marauders map in his winter black robes, after checking it to find Lily chasing Sirius around on the Grounds. He grinned, sure it had been one hell of a ride, but he finally told her he..

Loved her.

He blushed, wrapping his cloak tighter around him, and she didn't object, she even smiled.

A blur of black and red flashed in front of him, so close to him, he fell back in the snow in surprise. Turning his head sharply, he watched Lily finally tackle him down in the snow, and evilly and repeatingly give him a snow face wash. All James could do was laugh brilliantly; she had followed greatly in his footsteps.

A very grumpy and wet Sirius stalked towards James, to head inside, as he passed him, he shoved James, making him fall in the snow again. All James kept doing was laughing at Sirius's suspense, saying Lily got him good.

Flushing, a shivering witch with a bright grin on her face walked over to him. The grin on her face was undeniable, and every time she took a step towards him, his heart would speed up even more. Once she had completely stood a foot in front of him.. She winked, swiped his cloak, and threw it on herself before placing an invisibility charm on herself.

James grinned; _she was a sly one._

Suddenly, a large snowball hit him, getting him on the neck. He jumped around, trying to get the cold snow out of his clothes, yelping. After throwing the half melted snow with the rest of its species, his eyes narrowed as he heard laughter.

"You're very naughty Mr. Potter. Those pranks of yours weren't very nice!"

Another snowball was thrown, but James quickly caught it in his gloved hand, then throwing it back where it was thrown from. But Lily wasn't there, she already moved. Chuckling, he started walking towards the spot she once was, she was clever, but not clever enough to hide her tracks.

"You're dirty too Miss Evans. Throwing snowballs at a poor defenseless little ol' me, is quite the obvious example."

There was a snort of laughter, and a piece of balled snow was poorly thrown.

"I never was the one who put ink on your hands." James grinned, "But I had the idea of doing it."

She chucked another snowball at him, hitting him clearly in the chest.

"Merlin Evans, I don't even know-"

Lily threw two more large snowballs at him, getting him up side the head and on his butt. He growled, a bit angry and playful, hearing her laughter at this made him quirk a smile.

"I did switch your soap, for the frog spawn one."

He felt a load of snowballs hit him, one after another, and all he heard was her maniacal laughter and his loud objecting to cold frozen snow. A snowball hit him, and he watched mud ooze onto his robe. A snow mud, oh that was dirty of her.

"You're sick you know that," he grinned, listening was he heard her invisible feet step through the snow.

"Only bad girls play with mud, are you one? Because I haven't been hit with such a snowball since a week ago, but Sirius hit me with it, not a mischievous little red head."

James heard a sarcastic snort a few feet ahead of him, and he pretended to not have noticed. Slowly he walked around her, making comments about snowball fights, making her interest on him and not on his attentions. He absolutely loved this, playing with her, lovingly playing with her. Men dreamed of such things, and some wrote about the feelings, he had neither of those, because he was living it.

He loved this thrill of excitement in his heart, playing 'hide and seek'. And for the first time in his life, James Potter found a moment he wouldn't trade for anything. This day.

"- And I'm pretty sure a good girl like yourself isn't aware of what Marauders can do. Let me explain, hmm, maybe I'll give an example instead."

Then out of the blue, James pounced on Lily, pushing her onto a soft snow pile. The invisible charm had vanished, and he soon had his breath taken away from him. He laid there, pinning down a gorgeous woman with long curly red hair, a pair of bright green eyes, a never-ending smile, rosy cheeks, and sweet laughter that slowly became giggles. Her doe eyes stared up at him, a smile on her lips, something he had been dying to see since he laid his eyes on her on the first Hogwarts train ride.

Her arms slid around his back and he gasped a little inside, not use to feeling this way and having a girl make such moves on him. He loved it.. She was outgoing. And she'd be his. He slowly lowered his face to hers, his warm lips inches from her. This gave her time to think about what she was doing and able to back out. He loved her and wanted her badly, but he wouldn't force her to do anything.

James's heart was beating like waves against the shore, a rushing feeling every time he looked at her lips and licked his own in need. How long it was, him just laying delicately above her, he never knew, the only thing he really deeply remembered was this:

Lily huffed, an impatient sigh within the warm mist that flew out of her mouth, which rose into his face and he smelt a minty aroma. Her bright green eyes glared at him and her red lips pouted at him, a little angry but extremely adorable pout.

"Are you going to bloody kiss me anytime soon, Potter? I'd hate to wait forever, again."

"Same as you, Evans, I can see your eyes watching me moisten my lips."

Before another playful snippy remark could be said, James had passionately and desperately kissed her. Something he had been dying to do, since he laid his pretty hazel eyes on her form. And so that day was the moment James and Lily had their first kiss as a couple, a couple that was oblivious to everyone but themselves.

Oblivious to so many people, including their friends. It was absurd so their best friends had to do dirty work and plant all those pranks on them, making them think it was the other. Marilynn was downright pissed about buying spell enchanted black ink, and Sirius got a severe beating when he laughed at her empty wallet. Remus was pissed at Sirius for taking his glue for Muggle Studies, and Sirius spent a few nights without blankets and pillows, it was quite harsh, seeing as how it was winter and all. In the end Christmas was the day for giving gifts, and their friends gave them the greatest gift of all.

Truth, Comfort, Love.. and Lily's number one Favorite Git.

Something you will never be able to buy.

Unless you knew what was hidden under the gift-wrapping.

**_The End._**

_**

* * *

** _

* * *

**A/N:** _(screams into pillow and then grins)_ FINALLY OVER! This one shot, believe it or not, took me almost two months. TWO BLOODY MONTHS! I hope you enjoyed it, please review.. pleeeeaaaasssseeeee...

And yes I do not own the characters, they belong to Jk Rowling and her beautiful mind.. And Lily's song is by Sarah Evans.. ironic..

**_Jaimiisaholly (c)_**


End file.
